The Chronicles Of An Immortal: A Pokemon White Wedlocke
by KG Entertainment Division
Summary: In a twisted world where the lines between fainted and dead are blurred in a Pokemon battle our "hero" must trek through the Unova region in order to fulfill his dream of becoming a Pokemon master. But what risk are his Pokemon actually at? Delve in as an adventure full of romance, tragedy and a few laughs in between unfolds!
1. Nuvema Town: Humble Beginnings

**Author's Note:** _Good day/evening/kwanzaa beautiful readers! I'm very excited to finally have gotten around to writing about my Pokémon White Wedlocke. For those of you who don't know the rules and regulations of a Wedlocke I recommend you look them up. Anyway this story is significantly more serious than Summoner's Lab but regardless I think it is going to do very well based off what I've written so far. Hope you guys enjoy! -Sheepus._

 _Nuvema Town… Humble Beginnings_

The leaves danced in the light breeze of Nuvema town, a quiet village at the southernmost point of the Unova region. They twirled around as they descended to the dandelions just off the dirt path by a small house with a mailbox labeled " ". A young boy, no older than 18, stepped out and took notice. He took hold of a dandelion in his small hands and let out a puff of air as he made a solemn wish. He made his way right around the corner of his humble abode and saw the laboratory that was home to famed researcher and professor, Dr. Juniper. He walked into her workspace not saying a word. The lab was filled with large tubes and computers with blinking lights that no one except a professional could understand. A young woman in a teal labcoat entered from her office smiling.

"Oh, Doc! you're here early, I'll bet you're eager to get your first Pokémon." She cheered holding a tray with three pokeballs resting on them.

"Yes, Ms. Juniper." He said shyly, eyes to the floor.

"Oh no need for such formality, call me Aurea." she chimed laying down the tray. "Now I must warn you this pokeball in the middle is empty so i'll get to him last." she noted taking the two side pokeballs in her hands. "First we have Oshawott, our water type Pokémon!" She said gleefully throwing the pokeball skyward as a dazzling gleam released a small female Oshawott with a bow on her scallop. She giggled slightly and waved to Doc. "Next we have our fire type Pokémon Tepig!" She said releasing him. He had no accessories but he hopped from side to side trying not seem bland. "And our final Pokémon is a little on the dangerous side, we recovered him from a gang of poachers and he doesn't seem to like captivity too much." She pulled out a reinforced glass container from under a desk with a Snivy resting in it. He had his tail tagged, most likely by the poachers, and whip marks on his back. "This is Snivy, our grass type." She said eager to set him down. "So which will it be? Oshawott or Tepig?" she chimed setting the container down.

"I'll take-" Doc began

"Professor Juniper!" a young boy's voice called.

"We're so sorry we're late!" a young girl close behind him called bursting through the door.

"Ah Cheren, Bianca, so nice to see you I was just giving out the Pokémon I laid out for you three." Aurea assured, smiling.

"Oooh! cool, I want that-" Bianca started.

"I think, since Doc got here first he should choose first." Cheren interrupted.

"What, but I- fine! Go on Doc, I guess it's only fair…" Bianca groaned crossing her arms.

"Professor- er Aurea…. I think I will choose your Snivy as my starter… I don't know why but I just believe he is the right Pokémon for me." Doc stated. Aurea was shocked, she had not particularly wanted to give her Snivy to anyone given the fact there was something clearly wrong with him.

"Are you quite sure about that Doc?" Aurea insinuated.

"Yes ma'am." He affirmed, The professor reluctantly released the Snivy from his container. The grass snake hissed at Doc and backed away defensively.

"W-well Doc, since you are the first here may I ask you to beta test something for me." Aurea asked picking up a thin headband on her desk. "You put this around your head and you should be able to convert sound waves from Pokémon into language, we've yet to test it on anything besides the Pokémon around here but we were wondering if you'd take it with you." She requested handing it to Doc.

"I suppose." Doc reluctantly responded, slipping the thin black band around his head. It gave off a purple glow in the shape of a pokeball and Doc slid his cap over the top of it.

"Aw, why does Doc get all the cool stuff?" Bianca protested.

"Pipe down Bianca, it's a first come first serve world alright." Cheren countered lightly stroking his chin hair. Doc offered his hand and introduced himself trying to make conversation, but the Snivy just hissed.

"He can be a bit… Unstable." Aurea commented with a disappointed countenance.

"Maybe, but I have a good feeling about him." Doc assured. "Come on, you got anything to say bud?"

"Filthy humans… I've nothing left to say to you." The Snivy hissed. "I-I now speak the language of you cursed fiends… You've taken my home and my family and now you take my identity as a ' _Snivy'._ What shall you take next?" he snarled barring his four fangs at the filthy lot around him. The device on Doc's head repeated the words Snivy spoke for everyone to hear.

"Doc, are you sure you want to-"

"Yes professor, I don't know why but I see potential in him."

"Oh Doc, thinking you're hot stuff aren't you? Well if he's taking the Snivy I suppose I'll take the-"

"Oh Doc's a trainer now!" Bianca chimed interrupting Cheren. " Then I'll take this little cutie!" She cheered picking up the eager Oshawott in her arms and spinning her around.

"Hey? Who said you could- Ah well I wanted self-cooking bacon anyway."

"Cheren how could you-"

"Pipe down Bianca it was only a joke… Although…"

"Cheren!" Bianca bellowed, striking him lightly in the chest.

"Disgusting humans… All you lot do is oppress us don't you?" The Snivy joined, hopping off the desk. Bianca's Oshawott giggled a bit and looked to Snivy, the headband around Doc's head intently listened and repeated the soundwaves it received.

"Always have to be a downer don't we Snivy? Listen how 'bout you and I have a battle alongside our new trainers? C'mon you always loved to fight." She suggested getting in a fighting stance.

"Not for these fools, we are not puppets, we can battle on our own accord but not for the slave drivers." He countered, pouting the other way.

"Oh don't be that way! If you won't throw the first punch then I will. Listen and Listen good master I can Tackle and Tail whip, just say the word and I'll be on it!" She said grazing her foot across the ground.

"Oh this is so exciting! My first battle! Alright Doc you heard her! Oshawott use Tackle!" Bianca cheerfully ordered.

"Wha! Snivy what can you-" Doc began.

"I don't need any help, simpleton!" He chastised dodging his foe's head on assault.

"C'mon Oshie! Give that little bastard what's comin' to him!" The Tepig suddenly boomed bucking his hind legs back.

"C'mon Snivy this is fun!" Oshawott egged on.

"A bunch of puppets, that's what you are." He slung, ramming into her.

"Ah! Trainer, I'm hurtin' here!"

"Oh! um… um… Tail whip and follow up with a tackle!" Bianca commanded.

"Guess there's no reasoning with a mindless zombie… Alright let's g-" He was met with Oshawott's tough tail then a tough headbutt knocking him back. "Gah- You back off!" He admonished sternly kicking his opponent in the gut. She tumbled backwards and Snivy delivered a finishing headbutt that planted her on her back. "Yeah… trustworthy trainer you got there, ragdoll." Snivy jeered.

"Um… Snivy."

"Quiet human." He snapped at his trainer.

"Listen I wouldn't like the idea of abruptly embarking away from my home with someone I don't know either, but I assure you I'm a friend here, c'mon." Doc said extending his hand out to his Pokémon. Snivy sat there silent for a moment, his attention turned to the glass container on Aurea's desk causing his heart to sink.

"Alright trainer, I'll accompany you for the time being. But I don't trust you as far as I can throw you." he warned with a pouting countenance.

"Great, Listen I think we're going to get along swimmingly. What should I call you by the way?" Doc said picking the Snivy up in his arms.

"My family referred to me as Gavinius, a name which would bear no significance to you humans. So go ahead, give me one of your petty human names."

"How about I call you… Gavin, it sounds like your original name."

"Whatever you want my so-called master." he groaned, coiling in his trainer's arms. "Now let us go human, do with me as you may, I've lost the will to resist." Doc frowned a bit and took Gavin out into the sunlight.

"Don't worry friend, You can trust me." He assured, embracing his newly met partner.


	2. Route 1: Star Cross'd Lovers

**Author's Note:** _Hello beauties! I am proud to present chapter 2 of my Pokémon White Wedlocke. Now if you don't know what a wedlocke or a nuzlocke challenge is, That's okay, just type in "pokemon wedlocke" into google and you'll find rules without any trouble. (This website seems to be semi-opposed to leaving links :/). Also if I never made it clear in Summoner's Lab, 3 periods in the center of a page represents a scene change._

 _That being said I hope you enjoy! As usual be sure to let me know if you liked or hated it as I'm open to all types of criticism from any source. -Sheepus_

 _Route 1… Star-Cross'd Lovers_

Route 1, the concise and peaceful road that connected Nuvema and Accumula town. The peach blossoms danced in the wind, the grass waved to and fro and the Pidove chirped in their nests. It was just as Arceus made it, a single idyll in the middle of two towns that was like a preserved Eden. Gavin stood in awe at the sight, missing the light of day so dearly, it was just like his home back with his wife and kid. Oh his dear kid, Elusive, how he worried about him since their separation. The peaceful sunshine gave both great joy and unimaginable despair to Gavin's heart: fresh air once again, seeing the sun and touching the grass! In bondage of a trainer with a Pokeball at the ready and only more captors waiting beyond his master's line of sight.

Doc and his friends took their first, momentous step on their grand journey together, they laughed and rejoiced together, Bianca and Cheren cheering along with their Pokémon. Gavin stood secluded from it all cursing the humans under his breath. Gods, humans! Forever be the species that rose above all, even the smartest psychics and the strongest brutes, yet they were the most savage race of them all. The race that turned the entire Pokémon ecosystem into that of the hunted.

"Doc, How about you and I have a battle?" Cheren suggested. Gods no, Gavin wanted no part in it.

"Sure, Maybe it'd help Gavin and I bond a bit." Doc complied. Gavin sighed and lined up in front of his trainer.

"Oh I've been waitin' for this day! The day I get to mercilessly pummel Snivy into the ground!" Cheren's Tepig cheered, blowing smoke from his nose.

"Tepig… I may not have resisted the captivity under Professor Juniper, or my accompanying of this trainer, or this battle… But I can assure you with every fiber of my being, _you_. _will. never. defeat. me._ " Gavin declared, pouncing at his foe. He tackled him, rolling around in the grass. He dug his fangs deep into his flesh gnawing on the wounds.

"Get offa' me you bastard!" Tepig cried rolling Gavin off his side.

" _Use Tackle!_ " Cheren ordered.

" _Meet him head on with a Tackle!"_

Gavin hesitated but complied and collided with Tepig's bloody and matted body, knocking on his behind.

" _Finish him!_ " Doc cried. Gavin leaped at Tepig and seeped his teeth into his foe's neck.

"You wouldn't last two minutes in my world, famous Dave." Gavin jeered licking the blood from his fangs, pushing his limp body over. Cheren rushed to his Pokémon and instead of meeting with Doc, Gavin walked off to his secluded corner.

"Well fought." A small voice said to him from the grass. A Lillipup peeked her eyes from the thin green blades and walked out to him. Her sky blue eyes gleamed in the sunlight along with her crisp, golden fur and her shaky little legs trembled harder as she approached Gavin.

"You look a little twitchy friend, something bothering you?" Gavin said with a concerned face.

"I just haven't eaten in a few days is all." She replied with a faint smile. "The humans I usually go see have been awfully selfish lately and the other Pokémon in this area are far too strong for me… But I'll manage."

"How unfortunate. Well I wish you the best of luck fellow scavenger. From experience all I could say is find yourself a pack as soon as possible." He advised turning away to walk with his trainer.

"A pack… How about with you, you seem strong enough _and_ you've got a human." Gavin's spine became like steel and he shuddered.

"I can't assist you in doing so." He answered.

"Can't assist this poor starving girl?"

"It's not that, a life out here is much better than that with a human."

"Gavin let's head out!" Doc instructed moving along the way between the trees.

"I'll be seeing you. Stay safe." Gavin said, moving along.

"I don't think your trainer would want that!" The Lillipup barked and bit Gavin right on his tail.

"What the- Get off me!" Gavin wailed trying to shake her off. She bit down harder, drawing cold blood from the depths of his flesh. Gavin hissed in pain and try to pry her face from his throbbing tail. "Crazy bitch! Get off!"

"Take me with you please!" She begged.

"Oh Doc! That's a wild Lillipup!" Bianca cried.

"This is your chance Doc, your very first capture!" Cheren added. Gavin flailed his tail around with no success. He decided to whip her with vines that grew from a skin flap on his neck. She recoiled and backed away. He whipped her once more in the face then pushed her down.

"Listen! I'm doing this for your own good you little-" He paused. The gentle sun made her sweaty fur glitter and her blue eyes lazily drooped to a close and blood leaked from her face. "I can't take the life of a scavenger… And it'd be killing you to leave you like this. Alright we'll take you in." He said reluctantly, wiping the small rivulet of blood from her face. "Trainer! She's ready for capture!"

"T-thank you…" she said, drifting off into unconsciousness. The pokeball descended upon the Lillipup engulfing her in a red light before swallowing her up. The ball shook once, twice and three times before it sealed her in, making her property of Doc. The trainer marveled at his new catch picking up the ball in awe.

"She needs medical attention, trainer." Gavin noted, crossing his arms expectantly.

"I agree, we should take her back to my Mom's house." with a grunt, Gavin obliged and they walked off alongside Cheren and his beaten Tepig.

…

The night sky draped over the gloomy dark green land in Nuvema, painting the grass a very deep emerald and the tree bark black. The Lillipup sat in front of Doc's house, bandaged and bruised. Gavin caught her looking up at the moon and starry skies and decided to sit beside her.

"Nice stars eh?" the Lillipup said, staring up in awe.

"They're beautiful… I haven't seen the night sky since my days of freedom. Look at the patterns and markings on the moon's surface and how bright that one star shines" Gavin went on with a smile on his face. "Listen Lillip-"

"Meryl." She interrupted.

"Meryl?"

"That's my name silly." She chuckled.

"Right, Listen I have a lot of remorse for how I treated you earlier." He admitted as the breath in his lungs began to shorten and his heart rate began to speed up.

"Don't apologize, I did go a little feral back there, I really shouldn't have expected anything different. But what I want to know is why you suddenly held back." She asked, focusing her crystal blue eyes on him. He cringed as his heart pumped even faster and his chest began to compress. He lost himself in thought, mesmerized by her golden fur reflecting a blue glow in the moonlight and words dodged him.

"I guess I didn't want to have that kind of blood on my hands." He said, gently balling his fists.

"Oh, how sweet. I thought for a second that you had the hots for me." She joked.

"Yeah, that's a good one." He nervously chuckled. His face flushed and his throat tightened. "Well Meryl it's late and I should be heading off to bed for the night." He said motioning towards the corner of Doc's home.

"No need to be such a stranger. Here, you can rest right beside me."

"No thank you!" He barked.

"You sure? I mean it's cold out and I figured since were going to be partners we ought to get to know each-"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I'm going to rest over there." He assured, speed walking to his own secluded area.

"Well alright sweet pea, sleep tight." Meryl said nestling her head between her arms in the dirt.

"Yeah… Good night." Gavin replied coiling up around the corner of the house. "Sleep tight…You beautiful bitch." He murmured to himself as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
